


The Right Healing for Her

by Pikapika145



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bottom Karen "Voyd", Evelyn Deavor is Evil Through and Through, F/F, Fear, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Poor Karen Needs a Hug, Protective Helen Parr, Rape, Scars, Top Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Before Evelyn revealed her true colors, she would abuse Karen to blow off steam. However, when Karen starts to shy away from her idol, Helen, Helen wants to know what's wrong. Evelyn didn't want to get caught and so, she started to rape Karen to keep her quiet.What will happen when Karen starts to shy away from people?





	1. Blowing Off Steam

Evelyn Deavor was not thinking in her right mind when Karen had approached her. When Karen tried to start a conversation with her, Evelyn was not having it. The older woman punched Karen, having her cry out as she spat out spit from shock. Evelyn smirked at the younger woman. "W-why?" She whimpered. Karen was absolutely shocked at the fact that Evelyn had hit her and it hurt! 

"I need to blow off some steam and since you are here, I can do that." Evelyn says, coming closer to Karen. Karen tried to create a void for her to escape in, but Evelyn grabbed her wrist and she looked livid. Karen shut off her powers and while Evelyn still looked livid, she lessened her tight grip. "You do that again, you will not have your hands any more." Evelyn threatened. Karen thought that Evelyn was drunk until Evelyn showed her that she have not even drunk anything yet. Karen whimpered and she squirmed in Evelyn's hold. The crack of a belt hitting skin made Karen wheeze. The belt had broke off her costume off of the area that was targeted. Karen then felt a liquid drip down. She gazed down and she saw a whip mark on her arm and she nearly screamed. 

Evelyn looked pleased at the marking she gave Karen. She smirked at Karen and Karen knew that she was in total control of her. She whimpered in pain as the whip mark ached. "You are mine. Don't ever forget that, Karen." Evelyn says to Karen coldly as she whips her relentlessly. Karen screamed and cried every time the belt lashed at her skin.

When Evelyn was finally done hitting Karen for the moment, she stopped hurting her. Karen could only whimper and whimper and she did so without shame. She hurt every where and hugging herself only made the pain worse. Evelyn smirked as Karen could only just sit there and let the cool air hit her new wounds. She shook violently when Evelyn caressed her gently. Evelyn didn't apologize because she didn't feel sorry. She felt better after beating Karen and an evil smirk came across her face. "Like I said before, you are mine. You are mine to use." Evelyn made it quite clear what she thought Karen was to her. She was her plaything and there was nothing Karen could do about it. Karen whimpered when Evelyn smirked at her. She knew that she had won. She knew that Karen wasn't going to retaliate as the younger girl was too frightened of Evelyn. Evelyn didn't feel bad about hurting Karen as it made her feel good and she enjoyed it very much.

Karen belonged to Evelyn as her plaything and Evelyn was going to enjoy her for as long as she could. She smirked at Karen. Karen flinched away from Evelyn when Evelyn cupped her cheek. Evelyn's evil smile sent shivers down Karen's spine and not in a good way. "Please, don't hurt me." Karen begged the cruel woman. Evelyn dropped her smirk to show Karen a small frown. 

"I'm done for the night. Dress your wounds and don't tell anyone that I gave them to you, otherwise another beating will be in succession." Evelyn threatened Karen. Karen's eyes watered up, but she stayed silent so she would not anger Evelyn. "Answer me!" Evelyn growled at Karen. Karen flinched.  _She got mad at me, anyway._ She thought, fearful.

"Yes, ma'am." Karen says quietly. Evelyn smirked and just to show her dominance over Karen, she grabbed Karen's chin to force her to look at her. Karen was deathly afraid of Evelyn and it showed on her face. Evelyn placed her lips on Karen to kiss her harshly. Karen whimpered, but she could not fight against Evelyn held her tightly, keeping her in place. 

"Don't move,  _little girl_." Evelyn growled at Karen, making her pause in fear as she closed her eyes to not see Evelyn kiss her lips so hungrily, like she _owned_ her. When Evelyn finally pulled away from her lips, she gave Karen an evil smile. "You are mine to play with." Evelyn tells Karen, reaching to grope Karen's breasts. Karen kept her eyes closed, but when Evelyn groped her roughly, her eyes popped open to resist scampering away from the older woman. Karen didn't touch the older woman in order to not anger her once again. Evelyn was pleased at Karen not moving away at her touch. 

When she finally released Karen's breasts, Karen had tears welling up in her eyes. Evelyn scoffed at the sight of her tears, but she kissed them away. She didn't speak. She just waved Karen off and Karen got her drift. She left the room holding her arms. She whimpered when she felt her bruises ache. She knew that she would have to clean them herself and not let anyone else see her bruises, especially not Elastigirl, err Helen! Karen walked around the area and she bumped into Helen. Said older woman noticed the way that Karen was holding her arms and she reacted immediately. "What's wrong, Karen?" Helen asked, trying to touch Karen. When her arm brushed up against one of Karen's whip bruise, Karen wheezed in pain and she tried to play it off as her being nervous.

"I'm fine, H-Helen." Karen tells Helen. Helen still looked worried, but she let Karen off the hook as she hugged her. Karen flinched at Helen's hugging her, but she could not relax in her idol's comforting touch as much as she wanted to. Karen hugged Helen back so she wouldn't seem rude to her idol and secretly, her crush. She knows it's wrong due to the fact that they are both women and Helen is married, but she could not help the feelings the swell up in her chest every time she talks to Helen. However, fear kept on creeping up on Karen when she saw Evelyn glaring daggers at her. She gazed at Helen's worried face and she choked down a confession of her pain. "I-I h-have to go." Karen says, turning to leave Helen. Helen's eyes widen at this and she was just about to touch Karen's shoulder, but Evelyn's glare on her stopped her. Evelyn glared and glared until Helen glared back. Evelyn smirked when Karen came to her. "I'm sorry." Karen apologized to Evelyn and the older woman smirked.

"It's alright. You would not really tell her of all people, now would you?" Evelyn asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Karen shook her head, proving to Evelyn that she had scared the poor thing to nearly death with her threats and she decided that she didn't care. "Good. Come back in my office. I don't trust you to not get yourself caught." Evelyn tells Karen, making her shiver. 


	2. Letting the Abuser Heal the Wounds and Give More

As much as Karen didn't want Evelyn to touch her, the older woman was determined to heal Karen's bruises so she wouldn't get caught by that damn Helen. "Come along, weakling." Evelyn's words hurt like hell, but Karen's wounds only proved to her that Evelyn enjoyed picking on a weaker person. Karen was weaker in both inside her disguise and outside her Super guise and she could only whimper at the thought. Karen didn't want Evelyn to touch her, but she knew that if she resisted the older woman, she would be shown no mercy. The tight grip on her wrist only proved her dominance over the younger woman. Evelyn loved the dominance she had over the younger woman and she knew that she wouldn't fight back as more harm would be done to Karen. Karen stayed trembling in Evelyn's hold as the older woman ran her hand up and down Karen's body to feel the whip marks. Each time Karen would jump in her hold, Evelyn both felt glad and angry. Glad because she was able to wound a Super and angry because Karen practically jumped in her hold. "Stop fucking moving or I'll give you something to cry about." Evelyn threatened and Karen stayed still as Evelyn moved her rough hands across Karen's wounds. Despite her roughness, Evelyn did a great job covering up what she had done to the Super. Karen felt shame bubbling up in the pit of her stomach as Evelyn ran her hands up and down Karen's body.  _For a Super, she looks like she **needs** a Super to save her. _Evelyn thought about Karen. She smirked at the thought.

Karen watched as Evelyn reached down and cupped her lower area and Karen squirmed as Evelyn gave her an evil smirk.  _She was never touched._ The vile woman thought, smirking at the thought of teaching Karen the ways of having a lover and she decided something. "You're mine." She tells Karen, who was shocked at her words. She then kissed Karen roughly on her lips. Karen, in fear of Evelyn hurting her again, didn't try to stop her. Evelyn pushed Karen down onto the ground, making the young Super try to move away from her. Evelyn clicked her tongue. "Stop running away from me, Karen. You should listen to your elders, don't you know?" With Evelyn said that, it only made Karen even more frightened of the woman. 

"Don't hurt me." Karen begged of Evelyn and the cruel woman smirked at the young girl. As Evelyn eyed the girl, she guessed that she was in her late teens. Evelyn smirked as she approached the girl. Karen moved back, but her speed was no match for Evelyn's cruelty as Evelyn kicked her in her stomach, making Karen fall face first onto the ground. Evelyn kept her smirk on her face as she walked around the girl. 

"That's a great look for you." Evelyn was amused by Karen's attempts to curl up, but the pain in her stomach prevented her from hiding and that made Evelyn so happy. Evelyn approached Karen again and she kicked her in her stomach again, this time, causing Karen to cough in pain. Karen closed her eyes tightly to try and deal with the pain, but Evelyn had other ideas. "I know I just bandaged your wounds, but damn!" Evelyn cackled at Karen as she repeatedly kicked Karen in her stomach. Karen could do nothing but welcome the harsh pain as Karen didn't want to attempt to crawl away. 

"Stop, please." Karen whimpered through Evelyn's kicks. Evelyn stopped to let Karen breathe and when Karen sucked in air, Evelyn kicked her even more harder than before. This time, Karen spat up blood. 

"There we go." Evelyn says, placing her foot back on the ground. Karen could do nothing but breathe heavily and hold her stomach. Evelyn pulled Karen up by her blue hair and she smirked at her. "Well, well, look at that. I was wondering how many kicks it would take before you vomit blood." Evelyn tells Karen, who looked at her in horror. She couldn't believe what Evelyn was doing. She just wanted to kick Karen simply because she wanted to see how many would take for Karen to cough up blood?! Karen couldn't believe her logic, not that the woman had logic in the first place. 

Karen continued to suck in oxygen as she needed it, but it hurt to breathe. She hoped that Evelyn didn't break her ribs, due to the amount of kicks being given to her belly. That last kick was hard. Karen was really hoping that her ribs weren't broken. "My ribs..." She started to speak and Evelyn forced her to stand up.

"-are not broken." Evelyn finished her statement. As much as she wanted to torture the young Super, she didn't want to torture her with broken bones just yet. Karen's stomach ache and all she wanted to do was sleep off the pain, that is if Evelyn was done with her for the night. She stared fearfully at the older woman and Evelyn smirked at her. 

"You'll be sleeping in here and if you escape, I will beat you until your face is unrecognizable. Do you understand me?" Evelyn demanded of Karen. Karen shrunk, but she nodded her head regardless. Evelyn threw a blanket on Karen and Karen used it to cover her bruised up body. Evelyn smirked at her shaking form. Evelyn could do nothing but shake her head as she chuckled to herself.  _I win, Helen. I got the girl and you only have her cries of pain._ Evelyn thought, knowing that she had the one thing that Helen bothered to show her carefree nature to. 

She knew that if Helen finds out about her harming of Karen, the woman would be pissed, but Evelyn didn't care at the moment. She had her plaything locked in her office. 

The next morning, Evelyn was approached by Helen. "Hello?" She asked. Helen smiled at her.

"Have you seen Karen? I've been meaning to talk to her." Helen asked politely even though she just wanted to shove Evelyn against the wall and force her to tell her Karen's location. Evelyn gave Helen an fake concerned look.

"You weren't able to find her?" Evelyn asked. Helen shook her head. 

"No and I thought she was with you." Helen spoke to Evelyn. The woman inwardly smirked and she placed her hands on Helen's shoulders.

"I will find your cute junior." Evelyn promised Helen, who blushed at the junior title. Evelyn chuckled softly at her red face. Evelyn went towards her office and when she went into her office, Karen was crying her eyes out. This made Evelyn slightly angry, but she didn't feel like hitting Karen now. However when Evelyn approached Karen, she couldn't hold back hitting Karen with a small kick in her back that knocked Karen down. Karen gazed up at Evelyn in fear and she saw that same, cold smirk that gives her nightmares.  _What is she going to do to me?_ Karen thought, fearfully. "Get up, Helen is worried about you." Evelyn told the young woman harshly as she yanks her up. Karen stared at the floor in shock and Evelyn kicked Karen out of her office. 

"You want me speak to her?" Karen asked, trying to make sure, but Evelyn's glare made her paused. 

  
She wants nobody but you at the moment. You better not tell her either." Evelyn hissed at Karen and Karen knew that she was referring to.  _She'll kill me if I dared to ever tell Elastigirl, er Helen about what she does to me!_ Karen was panicky and that made Evelyn smile coldly. She slammed her office door, leaving Karen outside of her office. Karen made herself presentable to talk to her idol and she walked off, unknowing of the eyes that followed her out of the area. 


End file.
